Ever After High: New Student
by DracoAutism10769
Summary: What if there was a new student that hated Milton Grimm and Snow White at the same time, but consider the Evil Queen and Giles Grimm as family? Find out as Raven and Apple embark on an adventure with Andi Sid, the daughter of Yen Sid, the Sorcerer and King of Fantasia. {Rapple} {OC x Cerise x Kitty} Enjoy :-D
1. Character Info

**Name:** Andi Sid (Andrea C. Garcia)

 **Father:** Yen Sid, the Sorcerer

 **Mother:** Not telling you

 **Sibling(s):** Wait until the rewrite of Dragon Games

 **Other(s):** Giles Grimm (uncle figure), Big Badwolf (uncle figure), Baba Yaga (aunt figure)

 **Side:** No sides, Andi Sid makes her own rules and priorities

 **Roommate:** No One, because she gets peace, quiet, and privacy

 **Secret Heart's Desire:** Two things my heart is wandering and wondering for: 1. Gaining the girl of my dreams to love me for who I am; 2. Become a queen of Fantasia

 **My ''Magic'' Touch:** Charms any boy, and girl, by smiling and complimenting them in their great stories

 **Storybook Romance Status:** I sort of have a crush on the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood, and the daughter of the Snow Queen (don't ask)

 **''Oh Curses!'' Moment:** The time when I got angry after I made my first impression on Apple White, whom was the daughter of the woman who destroyed my father's, and my mother's, true happily ever after

 **Favorite Subject:** My favorite subjects in Ever After High are Kingdom Management, Muse-ic, Training and Care, Cooking Class-ic, Heroics 101, Hero Training

 **Least Favorite Subject:** My least favorites are Princessology, General Villainy, Grimmnastics, Damsel-in-Distressing, Advanced Wooing, Wooing 101

 **Best Friends Forever After:** Raven Queen, Cerise Hood, Cedar Hood, Maddie Hatter, Rosebella Beauty, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Crystal Winter, Apple White (daughter of Snow White who forced Andi's father to marry someone he didn't love), Kitty Cheshire, Lizzie Hearts, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Faybelle Thorn, Blondie Lockes, etc.


	2. Andi's Backstory

CHAPTER 1 – Andi Sid's backstory

 **Male Narrator:** This day is no ordinary day for this new girl.

 **Female Narrator:** Indeed, for this fair maiden, this lovely royal—

"Will you stop calling me a royal, Female Narrator, I am trying to walk quietly and quickly to Ever After High, if you don't mind. I hate it when someone says that I am just a royal and I hate that the people from Ever After think that I must feel so depressed that my 'mother' passed away when I was just a baby. And yes, I can hear what you are saying," said the girl the narrators were talking about, just not in a way that they think.

 **Male Narrator:** '.Babbled.' She can hear us. NOT FAIR!

 **Female Narrator:** NOT COOL!

 **Male Narrator:** How can she hear us!?

 **Brooke Page:** Well mom and dad, in Andi's life, she was raised as a not-so-big family, because the most horrible thing happened to Andi when she was born: her birth mother was stolen and thrown in jail for unknown reason. Right Andi?

"That's right Brooke, and to make sure of it, tell your parents during our walk," Andi agreed and informed the child of the narrators what to tell the parents.

 **Brooke Page:** Okay.

 **Male Narrator:** So what is it with Andi and her long-lost mother?

 **Female Narrator:** Yeah, how come she didn't know her mother?

The page turned and Brooke told the story from when Andi Sid was created for and when her parents were today.

 **Brooke Page:** Well, in the past, Andi was conceived inside of a horrible woman that her father, Yen Sid, was forced to marry. Her dad never loved this woman because he had his heart settled for the love of his life, his princess, his queen. But it was never meant to be because his friends from childhood, Snow White and Milton Grimm, forced him into marrying the woman he never loved and locked his real true love in prison.

 **Male Narrator:** WHAT?! Snow White and Milton Grimm were responsible for Yen Sid's not-so-great Happily Ever After?!

 **Female Narrator:** But it states that Yen Sid was to marry-

 **Brooke Page:** For _LOVE_ , not by force. You two really need to go through the history in Yen Sid and Andi's family history.

 **Female Narrator:** But, if that's true, then how come we are talking about this?

 **Brooke Page:** Because Andi wanted you narrators to know the real truth and not the lies that Milton and Snow White ever did. Besides, Andi here doesn't know if she will see her real mother from inside Ever After High or somewhere else.

 **Male Narrator:** Well, what happens after Andi was born?

 **Brooke Page:** Well, when Andi was born, she didn't have the blood of her father or mother yet, because there was a ritual for the child to gain both bloods of the mother and the father. But, the woman who gave birth to Andi wasn't going to let her or Yen Sid live, because she wanted to keep the throne all to herself. But what she didn't know was that she was super weak, and not strong enough to have the power to kill Yen Sid and Andi altogether.

 **Female and Male Narrator:** WHAT!?

 **Male Narrator:** A-a-a-Andi's birth giver wants to kill Yen Sid and Andi!?

 **Brooke Page:** Yes, and that's why you should never arrange a marriage between someone who already has a future lover in their life, not some lover arranged to be with. Since forced marriage is not a Fantasian thing to do, Milton and Snow White are forever shunned by the Kingdom of Fantasia forever after.

 **Female Narrator:** Okay, we will keep that locked. Now, continue with the recap of Andi's prologue…

 **Brooke Page:** Yes. But the thing is, you have to be the _true_ lover of the future king of Fantasia, that way, the maiden (while conceiving the child) will be strong, healthy, and powerful enough to do anything else. Especially having another child, but that can't happen since the woman is not the true lover of Yen Sid.

 **Male Narrator:** So that would make the woman, who was arranged to marry Yen Sid, was weak and only his true lover can have the strength to do anything?

 **Brooke Page:** Yes, Yen Sid hated that woman he was arranged to marry so badly that he called a friend he knows and ordered her to kill the forced wife he had. And in return, that killer was the savior of the kingdom, because everyone in the kingdom knows that the woman Yen Sid was forced to marry was bad news and a total nightmare.

 **Female Narrator:** So, Andi's father hired someone to destroy that woman he was forced to marry because she wasn't destined to be Queen of Fantasia?

 **Brooke Page:** Indeed, and once that pathetic hexcuse for a woman was dead, the kingdom had made a celebration that reminds them of the greatest day: Evil Queen gone and Heroic Maiden is the Savior.

 **Female and Male Narrator:** What?! The Evil Queen was forced to marry Yen Sid!?

 **Brooke Page:** NO, don't be silly. The Evil Queen and Yen Sid were best friends even before he met Giles, Milton, and Snow White.

 **Female and Male Narrator:** They were FRIENDS?!

 **Brooke Page:** UGH! As I was saying, Yen Sid thanked the female killer and they transferred their blood in Andi's veins to keep her alive forever after. And since then, about a year later, Andi didn't have time to know her mother's name.

 **Male Narrator:** Why?

 **Brooke Page:** Well, once the news that Yen Sid's 'wife' died because of the Kingdom's Savior, Milton and Snow White took her away and send her to prison where Yen Sid and Andi can never find her anymore.

 **Female Narrator:** So Milton and Snow White were not so nice to Yen Sid and were the real evil to the Kingdom of Fantasia?!

 **Brooke Page:** Yes.

 **Male Narrator:** Wow, we didn't know that Milton and Snow White would do something like this, and to an old friend of theirs, let alone a King of Fantasia, and who is more respected than Snow White herself.

 **Brooke Page:** Yen Sid and Andi Sid should say this in your face: 'I told you so! Ha!' because you two are incapable to know the ways of Fantasia.

 **Female Narrator:** (Embarrassed/humiliated) Okay, we deserved that.

 **Male Narrator:** But how come you know Andi's history and not us?

 **Brooke Page:** Because, out of all of us, Andi and Yen Sid were the only two who have a bond with me since I am able to be there for them instead of you guys who never took the time to know behind the ones who do have a story worth hearing.

 **Female and Male Narrator:** Well, we are guilty for being unable to understand other's stories. We are not good. Tell Andi we are sorry.

"No need, Brooke's parents, I hear you loud and clear. After all, our lives are just like a chapter book of adventure called life," Andi Sid forgave Brooke's parents while they were learning about her past.

 **Brooke Page:** See, Andi knows since I was telling you about her past, and it was her idea to let me tell you about her past. Right, Andi?

"That's indeed true, Brooke," Andi agreed, walking through the streets of Book End. When she got to Ever After High's bridge, she breathed in the air and sighed, "This is Ever After High, where everyone must follow their parents' footstep to live their 'destinies'. But to me, I see it as a once upon a lifetime opportunity," Andi said to Brooke.

 **Brooke Page:** Indeed, Andi. Now, let's begin with your story as we take a journey through your life with the Royals and Rebels of the school with the students of Ever After High.


	3. Andi Sid's Tale

Andi Sid: "Yes, daddy, I know I will find and make new friends."

Yen Sid: "Just make sure you find the Evil Queen, she is really sweet. And I bet everyone will find you nice and sweet."

Andi Sid: "I know, but… I don't think everyone likes me."

Yen Sid: "What do you mean my little Never star?"

Andi Sid: "I mean, I am the daughter of the most feared and loved ruler: you, King Yen Sid of Fantasia, and men only want to marry me for the crown, remember that bitch you were arranged to marry?"

Yen Sid: "Yes, Andrea, that whore was not a fit mother, but the woman who killed her was your real mother, after all, she and I injected our blood in you for you to live. She was your real mother."

Andi Sid: "Yeah, but I don't know who mother is, and you kept that from me from the very beginning of our story."

Yen Sid: "I know, but when the time comes, you will find out."

Andi Sid: "Okay dad, I got to go and head to Ever After High, the school where you used to go."

Yen Sid: "Bye my little songbird. And remember…"

Andi Sid: "Yes, I know, if I see Milton Grimm or Snow White, then I tell them that it is from the order of King Yen Sid, your former friend and new adversary. And if I see the Evil Queen, the Big Bad Wolf, and Giles Grimm, I say that their family will be supported forever after by the King of Fantasia, their brother of love."

Yen Sid: "That's my little rebel princess. Bye."

Andi Sid: "Bye daddy."

As Andi hung up on her father, who was a king and a rebel, she started walking to her new school when she bumped into two girls. When she looked up to see who it was, she saw something interesting about the girls she bumped into.

The first girl had wolf ears, long, knee-length, wavy-at-the-bottom straight dark brown hair with a side-part with burgundy and white streaks. She has dark brown eyebrows and red lips, an identical color of red also on her nails, which double as claws; it was Ramona Badwolf, daughter of the Big Bad Wolf. The second girl had platinum white-blonde hair is styled in a high ponytail and a wavy side fringe streaked with cyan. Her purple eyes are framed by an intricate eye makeup design and her eyes are pale gray. She has pale gray skin, pointed ears, and four small crystalline fairy wings; it was Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Dark Fairy.

When Andi got back on her feet again, she dusted herself and informed Ramona and Faybelle, "Sorry for bumping into wicked cool girls like yourselves. And might I say that I like your wings and I like your wolf ears."

Right when Andi said that, Ramona and Faybelle looked at each other in surprise that someone said good things about them. Faybelle broke the silence that was building in between the three, "Well, thank you. We haven't seen you around school before. Are you a new student?" "Yes, I am new here," Andi said in a calm tone.

"Well, would you like to walk with us to school?" Ramona asked. "Sure, I came here to make friends, and maybe we can be friends. I always wanted to be friends with the Dark Fairy's children and the Big Bad Wolf's children, I bet they are awesome and cool as their parents are," Andi agreed then explained her friendship likings.

After Andi said she would like to be friends with Faybelle and Ramona, they were shocked and surprised that someone like Andi is not scared about their parents.

"Oh, before we go, we should introduce ourselves first, since we don't know your name," Ramona explained. "Oh, I forgot. My name is Andi Sid, the daughter of Yen Sid, Sorcerer and King of Fantasia," Andrea introduced herself to the fairy and the wolf girl.

"KING YEN SID?! A ROYAL?!" Ramona and Faybelle asked. "Um, my dad isn't just a royal, he prefers to be called a rebel too, ya know," Andrea added.

"Oh, well my name is Faybelle Thorn, and I'm the daughter of the Dark Fairy," Faybelle introduced herself, with a tensed position from being rejected by the new student who she met. "And my name is Ramona Badwolf, and I'm the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf," Ramona introduced herself, with a frown on her face to see if she is scared.

"Really?! That's awesome. It's a pleasure and an honor to be in the presence of my father's close friend's/brother's daughter and my father's other close friend's/sister's daughter," Andi complimented the children of her father's friends/family.

"Wait… my father…" Ramona began.

"And my mother…" Faybelle began too.

"Were your father's friends and were like siblings to him?!" both fairy and wolf girl shouted at the rebel princess.

"Yes, my father likes the awesome fairy and the awesome wolf. He believes that they deserve a happy ending, even if everyone says that they shouldn't have any," Andi answered and explained to her new friends.

"Thanks for seeing my dad as an uncle to you and a brother to your father," Ramona thanked Andi with a genuine smile that only Andi will be able to see.

"And thanks for saying that my mom is an awesome fairy, an aunt to you, and a sister to your father," Faybelle thanked Andi for saying something nice about her mother.

"Anything for my new friends. Hey, I have a favor to ask of you," Andi began, while Ramona and Faybelle nodded, "Can you help me find my mother and sister? My dad says that they are somewhere in Ever After High."

"Sure, anything for our new friend," Faybelle agreed for her new friend and her task. "Thank you Faybelle, and if you do find my mom, then maybe my dad can make you the fairy guardian of my kingdom, and you can have a peaceful happily ever after in my kingdom," Andi thanked her new friend and suggested a good life for Faybelle.

"I'll keep that in mind, Andi," Faybelle chuckled at the great idea, a smile growing on her face at the thought of a happy life. "I'll help too, me and Cerise can find your mother if we look around the school," Ramona agreed to this idea.

Andi ran up to them and gave them a hug, then said, "Thank you Mona and Belle, I knew I can count on my BFFA's. Thanks for helping me. I'll see you at lunch!"

After that, Andi walked to the school before the bell rang. As she did, Ramona and Faybelle were still a little stiff after hearing what Andi called them.

"Mona?!"

"Belle?!"

"She gave me a nickname that no one ever did," Ramona told Faybelle what Andi said.

"And she gave me a nickname that belonged to a fairytale character," Faybelle replied what Andi said to her.

With Andi, she was walking to the school when she bumped into someone again. Once she did bump into someone… again, Andi landed on her bottom. As she was about to get up, a hand was offered to help her up.

"Sorry about that, we didn't see you there," a girl with purple and black hair apologized to Andi as she was being helped. "Oh, it's quite alright, miss, I wasn't looking. It was just an accident," Andi assured the girl she bumped into.

"Whew, that's a relief, for a second there I thought you were going to say that you know who she is and that she is the daughter of the Evil Queen," the girl with green and purple hair walked from behind the girl in front of Andi.

"Wait, you're the daughter of the Evil Queen?!" Andi asked, but in a surprised and excited tone in her voice.

"Yeah, are you going to hate me, or…" the girl started off, but was cut shortly when Andi hugged the girl.

"You don't know how long I wanted to meet the daughter of my father's best childhood friend, the Evil Queen," Andi informed the girl she was hugging. The girl was in quite a shock, "Wait, you aren't scared that my mom is evil and your father knew my mom?!"

"Nope, in fact, my dad says she is really wicked. My dad and I are a big fan of your mother, she is like the best girl we ever heard of," Andi answered and complimented on the girl's mom she has.

"Well, thank you for saying that about her being not evil," the girl thanked Andi.

"No problem, I am always here to say truthful and honest things about everyone I meet. My name is Andi Sid, daughter of Yen Sid: King of Fantasia and the Sorcerer," Andi assured the girl first, then she introduced herself to the girls in front of her.

"I am Maddie Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter," the girl, also known as Maddie, introduced herself in an excited tone. "A Man's good honor to meet the spawn of the Tea and Hats Guy," Andi said in riddilish. "Ooh, you speak riddilish too!" Maddie asked Andi.

"Yes, I do Maddie. I have been learning Wonderland, Ever After, and every kingdom in the book when I turned Ten-of-Gold old back home. My dad had taught me from everything he knew as he grew up and learned in Ever After High when he was my age, and when he met my real mom once upon a time," Andi Sid answered and explained to Maddie what she did in her time with her father.

As Andi looked at the girl, she wondered what her name was, so she asked the girl, "What is your name, fair and beautiful maiden?" Once Andi said this, the girl blushed at the compliment she received, then answered, "My name is Raven Queen, and, as you already know about this, I am the daughter of the Evil Queen."

"It is an honor and a great pleasure to meet a fair maiden such as yourself, Raven Queen. I am looking forward to getting to know you much better in the future in Ever After High," Andi informed Raven, now that she knows who the girl is, and about their future talking together to start a great friendship. "Wicked. Oh, want to walk to Ever After High with us? We can talk along the way," Raven asked Andi.

"Sure, I don't mind. And it would give us a chance to get to know each other better," Andi answered and explained her reason why. "That… actually makes perfect sense. Let's go," Raven agreed with Andi on what she believed.

 **Female Narrator:** Which they better do, or else!

 **Male Narrator:** I'm sorry, who's telling this story?! If you don't—

"Would you two morons stop it with all this riddle-icious fighting?!" Andi shouted in the air, resulting to Raven Queen confused at Andi's action and Maddie shocked that Andi can hear the narrator's conversation, and was mad at them too (agreeing with Andi).

"Peas and crackers," Maddie sighed in disappointment at the narrators from above. "I know, right, Maddie?" Andi agreed with the female hatter in the actions of what the narrators were saying to each other.

"Um, Andi? Maddie? Who are you two talking to?" Raven asked her new friend forever after and her best friend forever after on who in Ever After are they talking to. "Why, the narrators! Of course," Maddie answered to her friend forever after. When Andi saw that Raven didn't know what the female hatter was talking about, she decided to ease it easily to her new, and favorite, friend what they were doing by explaining, "Oh, you can't really hear them, Rae, but Fantasians and Wonderlandians can understand the narrators are there. So, Maddie and I are the only ones that can hear the narrators right now. Okay?" Andi explained it carefully to Raven Queen as they were walking to school together. "I can understand what you mean, Andi," Raven agrees to Andi and her explanation.

"Hey, Andi?" Raven spoke up again, breaking the silence between the two of them. "Yes?" Andi asked what Raven wanted to say. "Can I talk to you about something?" Raven asked her friend about something that has been on her mind lately. "Sure. What's on your mind Rae?" Andi asked Raven, walking to the school entrance with her. "It's just... Ah! I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm so "evil," because my mom was. It's not fair!" Raven explained to Andi and Maddie what she has been through because of her mother. After she did that, she sends her baggage to oblivion using her magic by accident, in a puff of smoke.

"Well, I don't believe you are evil, I believe you just want people to understand you besides judging you because of what your mother did in the past; I think she is a sweet woman once you get to know her better," Andi reassured Raven that she doesn't think what everyone thinks about Raven's mother. "Thanks, Andi. At least you and Maddie are the only two who don't see me as evil," Raven thanked Andi. Maddie started to say something to both girls, "Now you two are talking crazy, la-la-la," Maddie laughed at the king's daughter and the queen's heir as she stood by the girls' sides. "The daughter of the Mad Hatter calls US crazy?" Raven chuckled a little bit when Maddie called them crazy. She then sighed when she still felt as if she walks with Andi and Maddie to school.

"Would you two stop your worry-flurry?" Maddie asked her best friend ever after and her new friend ever after about their stress. "Sorry, Maddie, but Raven is just scared at what might come, right, Rae?" Andi answered to the mad hatter's daughter, then asked Raven if she was right about what they were going to do.

"Yeah," Raven answered to Andi's question. They started walking up the stairs as Andi, Raven, and Maddie were talking to one another. "And besides that, Rae, everyone just needs the time to get to know you and love you for who you are," Andi added, making Raven smile with positive reassurance. "And that's the truth from me: I don't hate you, not now, and not forever. You are like a sister I'm looking for," Andi added, again as they entered the school.

"Thanks Andi, and I can't believe that you, daughter of the King of Fantasia, is being nice to me, even though I am the daughter of the Evil Queen," Raven thanked, then informed Andi what the two of them are.

"Oh, come on, Rae, it's not like anyone knows who my father is. My dad likes a few royals and loves a bunch of rebels to trust as his family," Andi informed Raven what her father does when he was in school.

Just as Raven said the daughter of the King of Fantasia, one of the three little pigs shouted in so much hexcitement, "Look everyone! It's Andi Sid, Yen Sid's princess and daughter! Wahoo, she has come to our school!" "She. Is. Happily. Ever. Awesome!" The Son of the Hero of Haarlem shouted in hexcitement that the daughter of the King of Fantasia is coming to their high school and learn with all of them. "She is beautiful and she is enchanting! And she has Raven Queen by her side!" Lilly-Bo Peep said as she was holding her staff, and the sheep were baaing happily as they saw Andi walk into the halls with Raven by her side, but everyone ignored her. "Long Live Princess Andi Sid! She has imprisoned Raven Queen in her clutches!" "Hello, may I carry your bags, Andi Sid?" Henry Goat, the son of the youngest goat from The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids, asks Andi if she needed any help with her bags. "Oh, Henry Goat, you may carry my belongings to my new dorm room for me," Andi answered, leaving Henry to carry her things to her room.

"See, Andi? They love you more as they hate me, and they think you have captured me," Raven informed Andi with a glance of sadness. "Raven, if it makes you feel any better, you can be my dorm roommate," Andi requested to Raven for a room with her, causing Raven to pull her head straight up. Raven then asked, "Really?" "Really," Andi answered. She was then hugged from around her waist by Raven and was given a 'thank you' repeatedly from Raven.


	4. Castleteria with Raven

Once they got a table in the Castleteria, they were soon crown-to-crown with Dexter Charming, Son of King Charming, and James Deer, son of the Turned-Deer-Brother from the Brother and Sister, whom were walking over to Raven Queen and Andi Sid's table.

"He-Hey, Raven!" Dexter greeted Raven with a puppy-love look on her face, only Andi caught this and made sure to protect Raven from some prince who only loves her for her looks. But, before she could even say something, she was greeted by James, "Hey, Andi Sid! Uh-You look gort... I mean great. I-I don't even know what gort is..." "Hey there, Jim. It's been forever after since we have seen each other, hasn't it?" Andi greeted, then asked James, sarcastic dripping from her tongue.

"Ye-Yeah, it has been forever after since we last seen in Kingdergarden," James answered, then informed Andi what he remembers. "As you know, James, you are destined to become the next Brother who gets turned into a deer," Andi informed James what she knows about the Brother and Sister story, to which her father read to her one time, and explains to James, "And for all we know, you could be stuck until the wicked evil witch stepmother is dead."

"Yeah, but… I was wondering if you… would like to hang out sometimes, like ever after school. Together?" James asked, but Andi answered, "Sorry, Jimmy, I'm not in to dating right now, for I don't like to be in a relationship that fast. Besides dating and relationships, I have a new friend that I have to look after: Raven Queen!" "D-d-daughter of the Evil Queen!?" James asked, so surprisingly. "Yes, now, if you would hexcuse me and leave us be?" Andi answered, then asked furiously. James didn't need to be told twice, and left Andi with Raven.

"Who was that, Andi?" Raven asked, while Dexter Charming was standing from the table. "Oh, he and I were in Nursery Rhyme when we were young. Ever since then, I think he has always had a crush on me since we were nursery rhyme," Andi answered, then explained the antics of what James was to her back then. "Well, do you…" Raven was about to ask, when Andi cut her off. "Sorry for interrupting, but no, I don't love him back. In fact, I am not even attracted to men, I am more attracted to women," Andi informed Raven what she believes, but whispered the last part, so Dexter doesn't hear.

"And what do you want, Charming?" Andi asked the boy with messy hair and glasses. "Oh, this is Dexter Charming, son of King Charming. I wanted to offer him a seat, but I'm "evil". Is it fine for him to sit here?" Raven answered by introducing her friend to Andi, then asked her if he can sit with them. "I don't know, Rae. To sit here Dexter has to be pretty—…!" Andi began on her opinion answer, but she was cut off by a flash of light coming from the staircase.

When Dexter, Raven, and Andi looked as to where the flash came, all three of them had different reactions when they found out that the people were Apple White, daughter of Snow White, and Daring Charming, son of King Charming: Dexter had made a flinching face, Raven was just in a daze, and, when Andi saw Snow White's daughter, she began to make a furious face and a growl of an animal. "… Daring?" Raven finished for Andi. "Yep," Andi answered Raven, who finished her sentence.

Dexter then got in front of Andi and Raven, and he told them, "What? No, Raven, Andi Sid, I'm Dex, Dexter Charming! Daring's my bro…" when he was about to finish his sentence, another flash came from Daring Charming's smile, then he continued with his conversation with Raven and Andi, "…ther. Oh, gort."

"Raven, how's every enchanted thing?" a blonde girl asked Raven how she's been doing, this only made Andi Sid riled up even more when she spoke to her friend/sister figure. "Apple White, good to see ya. Hey Daring," Raven greeted. "I-uh I have to warn you: don't stare at the teeth. Just got 'em whitened," said Daring, as he shined his teeth to another direction, resulting the three little pigs to get a tan.

Raven wanted to talk more to Apple about how her day has been, but Andi pulled her back from ever talking to, or associating with, some high-functional royal like the pathetic, and horrible, hexcuse for a White spawn. "And, uh, who's your new friend?" Apple White asked Raven, while looking at Andi's cold, stoic expression.

"I am Andi Sid, the daughter of Yen Sid, and I stand before him that if anyone forces me to be married with someone I do not love, then I have the authority to report them to prison," Andi Sid introduced herself while getting mad at Apple White, because it was her mother who destroyed her family and kingdom's happiness.

"You're Yen Sid's daughter? Then can I find a—," Apple White asked, then began to make an arrangement of marriage for Andi, but she was cut off by Andi. "I am sorry, but didn't I tell you that if _anyone forces me to be married with someone I do not love, then I have the authority to report them to prison_?" Andi shouted in Apple's face, while holding onto Apple's wrist really tight and strong, "Because I am here to not be like my dad who was forced to marry by your own pampered princess mommy."

Once Andi said all the harsh words in Apple's face, the bell rang for their class to start. "Oh, there is the bell. I have to get to Good Kingdom Management in time for our class. It was a joy and honor to meet a royal like you, Rotten Pathetic Apple Bright," Andi sarcastically bowed toward Apple in a furious tone.

But, before she left, Apple said, "Raven, what's your next class?" "Uh... History of Evil Spells?" Raven read out loud. "Well, that is a good thing, because you get to learn new spells and know what to do with them once you master your powers, Rae," Andi informed Raven her class can give her the chance to use the magic wisely. "Yeah, yeah, that's a great idea! Thanks, Andi!" Raven thanked Andi, hexcitedly. "No problem, Raven," Andi assured Raven what can be done with the magic she has.

As Andi and Raven were done smiling and being nice, a girl with the red hood came up. When the girl and Andi looked at each other in the eye, that was when the spark came in, and that is the story for another beginning. "Hey, Cerise, how's it going?" Daring greeted, then asked with his smile shining in her face. As the shine flashed in her eye, the girl, now known as Cerise, growled at Daring for shining her face with his teeth. But, when she controlled herself, she coughed after she growled, then said, "Oh uh, sorry, I-I have a cold!" After that, she ran away from Raven, Dexter, Apple, Daring, and Andi Sid. Once she was gone, Andi whispered into Raven's ear to tell her something, "That girl was kinda cute. Does she have a boyfriend?" Raven was shocked at Andi because she thought Cerise was cute.

"That was Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood, and no, she doesn't even have a boyfriend, Andi," Raven whispered to Andi as they left the castleteria, away from the Charming brothers, Dexter Charming and Daring Charming, and away from the pathetic daughter of Snow White, whom ruined her family.


	5. Andi Sid's Dorm

Once Andi found her dorm room, she walked in and saw her two new friends from earlier, Faybelle Thorn and Ramona Badwolf. "Hey there, Belle and Mona, how's every enchanting thing, girls?" Andi greeted, then asked the girls why they were here.

"Well Andi, since this school doesn't have a roommate for you," Ramona began first, then Faybelle interrupted her sentence, and finished it for her, "Headmaster Grimm told me and Ramona to move your things to your father's old room where he used to live when he was your age back in Ever After High."

"Headmaster Grimm is giving me my own room all by myself? Neat. But, why is he giving me my own room?" Andi questioned, but answered it, then asked her friends, both on the villain's side of things, as to why the Headmaster would do this sort of idea. "Well, it's got to do with your father's fairytale past with him," Faybelle answered Andi with what Grimm said to them about Andi's family fairytale.

"Oh, Giles became Headmaster of Ever After High?" Andi asked hexcitedly towards Faybelle and Ramona. But, Ramona and Faybelle looked at Andi unevenly, before Ramona spoke up to say who the Headmaster is, "Giles isn't headmaster, Andi… Milton Grimm is actually the Headmaster of Ever After High."

As Ramona said this, she and Faybelle saw the dark side of Andi when she was told that Milton Grimm is the Headmaster of Ever After High. "That son of a witch is the headmaster of this place?! I'll show him what pain my father felt as he will be ordered by me," Andi began her rambling and her fury when Ramona told her that Milton Grimm was headmaster of Ever After High instead of Giles Grimm.

"Wait, you know who Headmaster Grimm is, Andi?" Faybelle asked Andi if she is correct. "Yes, Milton Grimm is an old friend of my father before he made an evil act that my family didn't do for my family," Andi answered calmly, but shuddered when she said Milton's name.

"So, what happened between your father and Milton Grimm?" Ramona asked, but she quickly added, "But if you don't want to talk about it, then we won't pressure you, right, Faybelle?" "Yes, indeed," Faybelle answered.

"I'm okay with telling someone about the past between my father and four friends he had when he was my age," Andi said. "So… if you want to tell us the story, we will still be your friends," Faybelle reassured her new friend.

"Okay, so it was back in Ever After High, and my dad was a student. He was a bookball player, president of the student council with Snow White as vice-president, leader of the Thronecoming décor, King of Thronecoming, leader of the Dragon Games, and Yearbook editor of Ever After High. Dad was the best, and he really had a lot of women bowing at his feet. Some say that Snow White and my dad would have made the ultimate couple, but my dad didn't date that woman, for she wasn't his type. He was actually in love with my mom that went to school with him and his friends that he made after they became friends once upon a time." Andi started.

She continued, "Soon when the Thronecoming King and Queen, which were my dad and a girl named Crowsong, were announced, everyone were seeing that my father and Crowsong as a cute couple. After that, my father and Crowsong were part of the Dragon Games team, and Snow White forced my dad to be on her team as leader of Team Snow, but he chose to be on his best friend forever after's, Crowsong, team (Team Legend) instead, and when he joined that team, his team was winning so much that he fell in love with my mother more and more, even when they were still on the team."

"Whoa, that must have been hexciting, Andi," Ramona explained. "Hex, yeah, but what got your father, Snow White, and Headmaster Grimm a troubled past?" Faybelle asked.

Andi got right to the point when her father had trouble, "When the Dragon Games were done and finished, Snow White and Milton forced my father to marry one of the twelve princesses, whom were pretty, sweet, and full of life. But, when my father married her, he preferred to marry my real mother. So, when I was born, I didn't have blood or a soul in my vessel yet; instead of doing just that, the princess, or Bailey Dancer, tried to get rid of me and my dad, but she was too weak, since she isn't the _true_ love of my father, making her weak beyond compare."

"Wait a minute, so the woman your father married was actually not your real mother but a place to carry the baby?" Ramona asked, resulting Andi to nod. "And Bailey Dancer was going to kill you? But why?" Faybelle asked, resulting Andi to nod again for the first answer, then she gave her the answer for the second question, "Because, if you are married into the Fantasia family and named the Queen or King of Fantasia, which hasn't been possible for the queen since it has only been men in the family, then there is a possibility that if the King of Fantasia were to die, then the Queen takes all authority of the Kingdom, and the child would be the next heir."

"Whoa, so they don't allow greedy, selfish, heartless, and impure people into your kingdom because they will only bring chaos?" Faybelle asked. Andi answered, "Yes, but thanks to my dad, he was able to find my mother and eliminate that bitch out of our kingdom forever. Once the deed was done, the kingdom rejoiced for that Evil Queen was dead—"

"Wait! Bailey Dancer was labeled the Evil Queen in your Kingdom?!" Ramona asked. "Yes, since she only cares about riches, fame, and being pretty, so she wasn't worthy of the crown, but my mom killed that bitch. Later, she and dad inserted some of their soul and blood into my body and gave me life. So, over a year, mom, dad, and I were able to live a happy life, but that moment ended when Snow White and Milton Grimm thought that my father's previous wife was killed and that my mom took her place, when in reality, my father hated the first wife, hired my mom to kill her, and married mother after I was born and lived one year of happiness. When Snow White and Milton didn't believe him, they took my mother away, cursed my godfather Giles Grimm, and sent my mother in a prison where I can never see her again."

Faybelle and Ramona were speechless when they heard the evil deed that Milton did to Andi's family, then one of them spoke up again, "Wow, I never imagined that one act from both Snow White and Milton could destroy a great, strong, and happy family. And to think, both Ramona and I here were destined to be evil after hearing what he did to keep everyone following her story." "Yeah, and instead of following our parents, maybe we should listen to Andi and listen to what she says," Ramona added.

"Yeah," Faybelle agreed. "You girls truly are my best friends forever after. I wouldn't give you guys up for all the knowledge and love in the world," Andi said, "Thank you girls." "No sweat Andi, you can always count on us," Faybelle said. Soon, and kept secret in the room, they all hugged it out with each other.


	6. Legacy Day Practice

Soon, after Ramona and Faybelle left Andi's dorm room, which was in the Boys Dormitory and she wants to be in her father's old dorm, Andi got enough sleep for the next day. And the next day was something she hated because of what she thinks of it: Rehearsals for the Legacy Day Ceremony; and Andi. Hates. It. Every. Single. Day.

"So, when your magical key appears, you insert it gently into the Storybook of Legends, then stand, shoulders back, and declare your destiny to the world!" said the man that Andi Sid hated: Milton Grimm, "Have I made myself clear?"

Andi muttered under her breath, "Yeah, Milton the Family Killer and Fantasia's Number One Criminal." "Headmaster Grimm, but what if..." Raven tried to ask, but it was deaf to the ears of Milton Grimm, whom Andi hated. "No questions? Good. Now, we're going to practice with this tiny Manual of Entirely Reasonable School Rules. Who will go first?" Milton asked, which caused Andi to raise her hand.

"I should go first, after all, Yen Sid, my father, has higher rankings and authority over the White family and you, Milton Grimm," Andi Sid volunteered, but bitterly when she said Apple's family and Milton's name. "Oh, of course. Right this way," Milton directed carefully to Andi, "My friend's little princess." "And don't call me princess, and you are not my father's friend anymore ever since you ruined his life," Andi said as she walked to the podium.

"I, Andi Sid, Daughter of King Yen Sid of Fantasia, Sorceress of Fantasia, and Next in Line to become Queen of Fantasia, pledge to follow my father's footsteps to follow my dreams and to change traditions for all of Fantasia and Ever After High instead of being the next sorcerer for the Sorcerer's Apprentice," Andi Sid pledged perfectly like she did this before. Soon, she walked away from the podium and gave the key to Milton. "That was… perfect," Milton said with a speechless expression.

"I know, because I practiced this speech with my father since he said that there was a ceremony to keep old traditions alive. But, he and I change things around for the better. Better than you, Grimm," Andi said to Milton.

"Ahem, uh, who's next?" Milton asked, causing Apple to raise her hand. "Oh! Me! Me! Me! Em! Ah! Uh! Uh!" Apple said fanatically. Soon, Milton has his smile back on and gave Apple the key, "Step right this way, my future queen."

Soon, Apple White rehearsed her speech for practice, "I am Apple White, and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Snow White!" She finished and walked up to Milton to give him the key so others can practice.

"Perfect," Milton said as he smiled at Apple White. "I know," Apple said as it was just another speech. Soon, everyone was making their speeches, which never made Andi happy about any of this nonsense.

* * *

First off, after Andi and Apple, Maddie pledged…

"I, Madeline Hatter, pledge to follow the destiny of dear old dad: The Maaaad Hatter of Wonderland! When do we drink the tea?" Maddie pledged, causing Andi to smile that Maddie would want to be like her father, a great hatter.

"NEXT!" Milton strictly said, making Andi frown at his interruption.

* * *

Then, it was Apple's best friend forever after, Briar…

"I am Briar Beauty and I pledge to follow in my mom's footsteps and sleep for a hundred years," Briar said in a bored tone, before she got excited, "BUT BEFORE I DO, I'm gonna live every minute! Oh, speaking of which, my dorm room, Friday night, we're gonna blow the roof off the place, and—"

This caused Andi to smile a little for her, until Milton spoke up, "NEXT!"

* * *

After her was the son of the Huntsman, Hunter…

"I'm Hunter Huntsman and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next huntsman. I'll swing my axe bravely and—" Hunter was about to finish when he saw his pet, Pesky, blowing a raspberry at him, "Really, Pesky? You wanna play that way?" Hunter ran off the stage and after his pet.

"NEXT!" Milton said to the audience.

* * *

Then it was Daring, a boy Andi doesn't like at all…

"Hey, there! Charming. Daring Charming. I pledge to be just like my old man, King Charming: brave, good-looking, kind, good-looking, thoughtful, and good-looking," Daring said coolly as he shines his teeth to the audience, specifically towards Andi Sid. But it was not cool enough to impress Andi, future Queen of Fantasia, which only made her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"NEXT!" Milton sternly said.

* * *

After that loser, (In Andi Sid's opinion) Pinocchio's daughter was up next...

"I'm-I'm Cedar Wood, and-uh I pledge to follow my destiny and be the next Pinocchio," Cedar pledged, but started rambling on next, "Well, I mean, not the next Pinocchio... huh. I mean, actually, I can only tell the truth while I'm in school, but then one day, one day I'm gonna lie... Uh, but does that mean I'm gonna be like my dad... or not like my dad..." This caused Andi to laugh at her rambling for entertainment.

"NEXT!" Milton sternly spoke, again, much to Andi's annoyance.

* * *

And soon, it was Raven Queen's turn, but she had other things planned, and Andrea approved of what Raven wanted…

"I'm Raven Queen and I pledge to follow my destiny as..." Raven paused from her pledge to go tongue-tied, then spoke up again, "um... I have a question!" This peaked Andi's interest in to wonder what Raven was talking about.

"What is it?" Milton asks Raven when she stops her pledge. Soon, Raven spoke up and said something that will change the school of Ever After High forever after, "I was just wondering, I mean, what if I don't want to take the pledge?"

This caused Maddie to gasp happily, Pesky the squirrel to squeal, Hunter to look up from his spot to Raven in curious, Apple to hang her mouth in shock as Daring closed her mouth for her, and Andi to look at Raven in approval and agreement.

"What? It's just a question!" Raven said in a panicking tone as Milton walked up to her. This caused Andi to use her magic to hear what Milton says, "Audiet quicumque audierit vocem foris indica mihi qui est intra metus lobortis."

"And here's your answer. If you don't pledge your destiny, your story ceases to exist." Milton answers like he was telling Raven something scary. "Ceases to exist?" Raven asks in a scared tone, then asks, "So then... What happens to me?" "You will cease to exist! Poof!" Milton answers Raven as he makes a poof with his hands. This made Andi furious since she still hates how Milton is ruining everyone's chance in being who they are.

Soon, Raven said something that made Andi worried for her, "Ah!.. I gotta go." After that, Andi ran to her friend, but she lost sight of her when she got to the forest. But, soon after that, she left the forest and walked back to her dorm.

* * *

"Andi Sid," a mysterious voice appeared behind her, causing Andi to give them a good pounding in the stomach. When Andi turned her head, she saw the man who ruined her father's life and family. "What the hex do you want with me, Grimm?" Andi bitterly asked. "I just want you to know that we must follow the paths set out before us. It's the only way to keep our world safe," Milton answered.

"Yeah, right. You're only saying that because you took my mother away from me and ruined my family. And the results were turning you, and Apple's mother, into the most wanted criminals in Fantasia," Andi informed Milton, "In addition, you just can't seem to get your priorities straight when I say this: I will never, and I mean never, become like my father when he was forced by you and Snow White when in my kingdom, we marry for TRUE LOVE, NOT ARRANGED LOVE!"

Andi soon walked away from Milton to her dorm as she dreams of what will become of her and her friends in the near future…


End file.
